


Junie Jay Styles and the Must-Splash Puddles

by AlwaysAqua



Series: Adventures in Children [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dad Harry, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Papa Louis, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAqua/pseuds/AlwaysAqua
Summary: Spring Drabble Challenge: PuddlesPuddles were made for splashing. Just ask four-year-old Juniper Jay Styles.





	Junie Jay Styles and the Must-Splash Puddles

Wild curls bounced as rain boots hit water. 

“Juniper Jay, must you jump in every puddle you see?”

“I must, Papa. Puddles are fun.”

“I know, Love. Just remember that means you must take a bath when we get home.”

“Baths are no fun.”

“Neither is your dad when you’re absolutely filthy.”

Junie looked at Louis defiantly, the way only a four year old could. 

Smirking deviously before she took off running, Juniper called back to her father, “If I must take a bath anyway, I might as well get really filthy!” 

No puddle was left un-splashed in her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [@fullonlarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/) for arranging the [@larrydrabble]() challenges. If you like this, please consider leaving kudos and liking or reblogging the [fic post](https://always-aqua.tumblr.com/post/172142194287/always-aqua-junie-jay-styles-and-the-must-splash) on Tumblr.


End file.
